Skill Tree: Healing
1.) Urgent Restoration - Your healing has +50% Effect on party members with less than 20% Hit Points. 2.) Bring to Health - Whenever you cast a spell targeting an injured ally, that ally recovers 10 Hit Points. 3.) Titanic Mending - Your healing spells and abilities restore +1 HP for every 20 HP your target is missing. 4.) Overheal - Whenever you heal an ally past their Max Hit Points, they gain Shield Hit Points equal to how many Hit Points they would restore beyond the target's Max Hit Points. This effect can bring the target up to 25% of their Max Hit Points in Shield Hit Points. 5.) Presence of Well-Being - Your party has +5% Max Hit Points. Your healing restores an additional 5 Hit Points on those affected. 6.) Back from the Brink - Whenever you heal an ally who is Near Death, you restore an additional +5 Vitality on that ally. Additionally, party members begin with +10 Vitality whenever they enter Near Death. 7.) Save from Despair - When you heal an ally who is below 25% Hit Points, they gain a stack of Safe from Despair. Max of three of these stacks. When an ally enters Near Death, they instantly gain 1d20 Vitality for each stack of Safe from Despair on them. Passively grants party members +1 Vitality Regeneration while Near Death. 8.) Not Your Time - Whenever an ally would die, they have a +5% chance to instead be returned to a healthy state with 10% of their Max Hit Points. Additionally, whenever an ally would enter Near Death, they have a +10% chance to instead ignore this, and instead remain standing at 1 HP. 9.) Go To The Light - While in Direct Sunlight, party members have +30% chance to resist disables. Otherwise, party members have a +10% chance to resist disables. Passively grants you a +10% chance to purge your target ally of all disables on targeting them with any spell. 10.) Never Fear - Upon use, remove all disables and debuffs from your target within 15m, then grant that target +10 Movement until your next turn. Can be used at any time. One use per encounter. 11.) Deflecting Light - After you target an ally with a spell, that ally gains Deflecting Light until your next turn. While that ally has Deflecting Light, they have a +15% chance for any damage or disables that would befall them to instead be reflected back to the dealer of that damage or the source of that disable. 12.) Mind's Eye - Whenever you heal an ally, +20% of the amount of Health restored is also restored as Mana on the target. 13.) Sight in Darkness - Whenever you heal an ally, that ally gains Truesight, +10m Range on Attacks and Spells, +10m AoE of spells and splash effects, and +5% Critical Hit Chance until your next turn. 14.) In Even the Darkest of Times - You can target allies with spells or abilities from any range on the battlefield as long as that ally has less than 25% of their Maximum Hit Points or Maximum Mana Points. Your spells targeting allies with less than 25% of their Maximum Hit Points or Maximum Mana Points cost 15 MP less to cast. 15.) Reactive Restoration - Your healing has +50% effect on party members with less than 50% Hit Points. 16.)